Bleach and the goblet of fire (undercover squad)
by viveliam
Summary: Portals are now open between worlds. Natari (oc) who've been traveling from world to world is now facing her old school friends Fred and George after 10 years of seperation while for them, only 2 years has passed. Not only did she changed, but she also died in those years and was now a Shinigami. And fearing that Aizen strikes this world, a small elite goes under cover as students.
1. prologue

This is a story of a young girl who traveled from world to world. The worlds she visited was a special training for her since she was the chosen vessel for the goddess of light in the upcoming rise of darkness. The girl in question was born on a magical planet called ''Autremonde'' where mermaids, vampyrs, centaures, elves, wizards, etc, etc, lived. She herself was a half breed of an elf and a human witche. In this world, elves weren't your usual pacifist. On the contraire, they were a group of very proud elite warriors who were always looking for a fight, and when there wasn't a fight, they romp their rage into sex. Yet, our protagonist wasn't the same as her fellow kind; she was a very patient girl who avoided fights and adored music. Her father was the captain of the elite spying squad for the humans in Lancovit, so the girl had a special fighting training with her twin brother Robin.

Sadly for the twins, being half breeds wasn't very well seen. The elves thought of themselves superior beings as the humans, so they always looked down on them, saying that their genes was corrupted by their human mother. They've been in alot of fights, but Robin had it better than his sister. He connected more with the elvish psychology than his sister, and the girls found him somewhat exotic with his dark wicks mixed in his beautiful silver hair and with his round pupils in his cristal blue eyes.

Being the first born, Natari, the sister, inherit a special power: the power of copying abilities of other species. For example, when she was young, she met with a mermaid and ever since she touched it, she could transform into one whenever she felt like it. Vampyrs were the only ones that could change into bats or wolves without using magic, but after an unexpected incounter with one, so could Natari.

However, having this unique ability, the others grew jealous of her and became mean to the special young half elf. Even her twin brother thought she was a freak and denied any connection with her.

The queen of her species despised her the most. She who was in love with her father was furious that he chose to marry a simple human and so, each time she saw his spawns, she had a twisted pleasure in torturing her. The queen was a dangerous woman and very cruel. One of her death penalities was to tie a person from the ankles, suspended them on a pegasus and flew above a forest, letting the top of the trees cut the man until he bleed to death. Or drop the person in a pit of water and watch them fight for their lives until they drown of exhaustion. Yet, she couldn't just kill the poor girl. Intsead, she made her go through mutiple tests like freeing a hord of hungry harpies (which the claws were deadly venominus) after her and watching her jump in a 50 meters drop waterfall. Natari barely made it alive, but the queen had her shaman with her to heal her every injuries to keep her alive after putting her in intense pain.

At the age of seven, she developped her power of traveling from dimension to dimension. At first, she met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where she copied the power of transforming into a giant demon dog. She then met, Shaolan, Sakura, Kurogane and Fye from Tsubasa Chronicles and learned their magic abilities, she also met Lucy from Elfen Lied a got her mutation, then she went to hogwarts at the age of 11 for a mission given by her own goverment, since the founders of Hogwarts were originaly from Autremonde and she was sent to earth to see if they were a threat to the secrety of magic from muggles.

But, as awesome her powers became, she couldn't use the powers from another dimension in her own, except if a natural breach opened between the two. She kept going to hogwarts every year where she met Fred and George until the age of fourteen. At fourteen years old, she got kidnapped by a dark sorcerer from her own world called Magister. Magister was after the demonic object that Demiderus created to seal the demon souls 500 years ago. Demiderus was a great sorcerer that saved both Autremonde and earth from the uprise of the demons and cut off their dimension from theirs. He created 10 objects that he hid very carefully and guarded by ''Guardians'' (great statue figures who can most likely kill you in a single blow if you aren't descendant of Demiderus). Magister was after these particular objects to open the breach between the demons realm and theirs to overpower everyone and become king of the worlds. He kidnapped various children to possess them with small demon invocations. The ceremonie of the invocation/possession went by nailing down a child on the ground with four poisonus snakes and gave them the antidote if only you gave in the possession. But not Natari, she reathered die than being part of his plan. So she did die. But her life didn't end there. The dragons (which were a very evolved species with great magic and advanced technology) revived the young girl with an ancient forbidden spell. But not without change to her DNA first. They added vampyr blood, Saiyen genes and their own genes to the mix. Once brought back, they forbided the girl of going back to her family or even letting them know she was alive. No one could know that she was still alive, so she kept traveling from world to world. She went in Dragonball, Blood + at the age of 17(where she became a human blood sucking chevalier and an immortal), Shugo Chara, Naruto (where she became a respected Shinobi) and in Bleach where Kisuke Urahara made a shinigami of her.

And it was there our story begins.

''Oy mister hat-n-clogs!''

Natari roller her eyes hearing Ichigo's voice. She was preparing breakfast with Tessai and hesitate in dropping the knife before greeting Kurosaki this early in the morning. She walk in the shop part of the house and saw that Ichigo wasn't alone. He was accompagned by Rukia, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Inoue and Chad.

''Well hello there, what bad wind brought you this early in the morning?'' She asked as she crossed her arms, annoyed. Ever since the appearing of the Arancars, this place became almost a open house for the soul society.

''We like to speak with Urahara Kisuke'' Said Toshiro with a grave tone.

''Yes, yes, I am here'' Said Urahara that appeared behind the young woman with a yawn.

''As Natari predicted, the breachs of the worlds are opening and the soul society discovered a disturbance to another world with magic'' continued Toshiro keeping his serious.

''And you are here why?'' Asked Kisuke as he rubbed the back of his head.

''we need your help to go to that world and we need Natari to come with us'' He dropped as he pointed the young half elf. The girl's eyes widden.

''Ehhhh ? What do you need me for?'' Asked the half breed obviously annoyed by this annoucement.

''Because, it's a world that use witchcraft, and you are the only person who can blend us in'' Answered the captain of the tenth division.

''Because you are a witch'' Added Matsumoto supporting her captain.

''Sorceress'' corrected Natari that didn't like to be compared to a simple witch.

She was completly ignored and Hitsugaya continued his conversation with Kisuke.

''So can you help us or not?''

Urahara scratch his chin wondering if he was willing to help them. He wasn't saying it, but he kind of liked Natari and he was unpleased with the suggestion of her going with them.

''Well I can't just let you take my apprentice to another world, it might be dangerous!'' He said in a reflexion.

''You didn't mind throwing me head first into danger when I was under trained''

''I am capable of defending myself''

Ichigo and Natari spoke at the same time but both was ignored.

''and why do you need to go to this world anyway?'' Asked Urahara.

''The soul society believes that Aizen might make a move onto this world to ingulp it's magic'' Rukia answered as she walk foward.

''So will you help or not?'' Ask Abarai who was getting annoyed of this conversation.

Urahara dropped his hand and nodded.

''Yes, I will help you'' He said. The team's face lighten up. ''But on one condition''

Everyone got on guard. Urahara's condtions weren't always pleasant. He kept silent to pull the suspence and finally said : ''If I come with you!''

He seemed very joyful with his announcement and everyone kept quiet for a few seconds before letting an ''EHHHH!?'' in unisson.

A few hours later, they were all in the basement infront of a big gate leading to this misterious world. Only Kisuke and Natari were missing.

''Oh I am sooo excited!'' Let out Inoue as she bounced out in excitement.

''Why are you so excited?'' Asked Natari who just arrived.

They all turned towards her and stared at her head to toe. She changed her appearance and Abarai blushed seeing her. She replaced her silver hair with a pale blond color, shorten her ears to be more human looking and changed her cristal like eyes to be an ocean blue. Like this, she looked like any other girl.

''Ohh Natari-san you look so cute like this!'' Matsumoto said as she grabbed her in her arms. Natari blushed and pulled out of the hug.

''Th-thanks .. I guess'' she whispered.

The gate opened at that moment and Kisuke came through the door.

''Hello mina!'' he said with his usual goofy voice. His eyes fell on his pupil and found her beautiful, but he didn't say a word about her appearance. ''So I just came back from the school after a long talk with the headmaster there and he agreed to our little under cover mission''

''Wait school?'' Asked Natari that felt suspicious.

''Yes, school, these people have schools of witchcraft and wizardry, isn't it exciting?''

 _School of witchcraft and wizardry? Don't tell me it is..._ Natari thought silently.

An hour later, she was standing in the headmaster's office. In front of her was sitting Albus Dumbledor who had a small grin of amusement on his lips as they made eye contact.

 _Shit.. it is Hogwarts_

N/A : HEY everyone ! I wrote this a long time ago and never posted it, so here I am doing it ! I was talking about this fan fiction with my roomate and I was kind of upset I never got to finish it, so.. here you go ! Prologue! Please comment, it does encourage the author to continue ! Thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 1

An hour later, she was standing in the headmaster's office. In front of her was sitting Albus Dumbledor who had a small grin of amusement on his lips as they made eye contact.

 _Shit.. it is Hogwarts_

''Welcome friends, so I understand that you came from another world?'' Asked the old man with his hands joined together at his nose height. Histugaya moved foward.

''Yes sir, you must understand that there was a disturbance between our two worlds and they became connected somehow'' he explained. Dumbledor nodded and took someone paper and a quill to scribble something down.

''And you fear that this.. Aizen tries to dry our world from it's magic?'' The old man asked while he continued writting.

''Aizen is a very dangerous man and he plans to overthrough the soul society and the royal dimension, and this world provides the power necessary, even more, to accomplish his dark plans'' The tenth captain continued. Dumbledor nodded silently, got up and tied his letter on a owl paw. He whispered to it before tossing it through an open window.

''Mister Urahara and I came to an interesting solution'' Dumbledor said as he came closer to the foreigners. ''You'll be attending school as undercover students, and if something indeed happens, you'll be there to stop it''

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and both didn't seem pleased to hear this news. Actually, for them it was a total drag. The girls, on the other hand, seemed excited to explore this new world within it's walls.

Natari was the only one nervous of the idea. She didn't know how much time had passed for this world. See, each world had their seperate time continum. Calculating that she stopped aging at 17, and she been 17 for like, 6 years now? She haven't been there for 9 years. She was wondering if her old friends were still here of graduated. And looking at Dumbledor didn't gave her any hints, he haven't change for years now. She couldn't tell if he was 80 or 120.

''So, let's talk in what grade I should put you'' he said.

At that same moment, professor Mcgonagall, followed by Snape, entered the room.

''Professor, the arrangements for the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang was set for 30th of October was confirmed-'' Said Mcgonagall as she walked in and she completly froze when her eyes met Natari's. Snape seemed sort of confused with Mcgonagall's expression but understood when he followed her glance to their former student.

''Miss Mang'il, what a... surprise'' said the Potion's teacher. He was going to say unpleasant since he remembered her as a trouble marker with the Weasley twins.

His remark brought upon the young half elf question marks from her comrades but they didn't asked.

''Ah! Professor Snape, just the man I wanted to see!'' exclaimed Dumbledor as he joined his hands together. He didn't seemed to realize the tension that was building up in the room, that or he decided to ignore it, and he invited Kisuke to walk foward. ''I wanted to present to you your new potion assistant''

Snape arked his eye brow as his eyes narrowed from Natari to Kisuke. He looked at him from head to toe but didn't speak of his reticence towards the goofy blond man since he trusted Dumbledor's judment completely. Natari held in a chuckle, Kisuke's character didn't match Snape's at all, they were two sides of a coin. She could only imagine Snape desperation after a few days of working with him.

''Headmaster, can I ask what this is about?'' Mcgonagall finally asked.

''Well professor, this year we have a few transfer students from Japan'' Dumbledor said for an explanation.

''A-And Mang'il?'' she pointed out.

''Will resume class with the others of her age'' he sliced with the others. ''As for the others-'' He took the piece of paper that Kisuke was handing him.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya will be placed with the other first year, Rukia Kuchiki will attend forth grade, Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Abarai Renji will join the six graders with miss Mang'il and miss Matsumoto with be in seventh''

Hitsugaya crisped and Rukia opened her mouth to protest but was shut down by Toshiro.

''As for the houses'' Dumbledor took out the sorting hat. ''This hat will tell you in what house you'll belong''

''Excuse me, but, house ?'' asked Ichigo that was very sceptik about this whole idea of student.

''There are four houses, Griffidor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We seperate the students by the force and skills to keep them in a favorable enviromment for them. The houses will be your families during the year, you'll eat with them, study together and share the same common room'' explained Mcgonagall who made the speech every year to first years.

''Might as well decide that we all belong in Griffindor, instead of letting the sorting hat decide'' Said Natari who've been already passed this. That, and she knew her comrades, they were all Griffindor material. But Dumbledor absolutly wanted to use the sorting hat, and indeed, they were all placed in Griffindor.

''Why aren't you placing me ?'' Asked Hitsugaya as Dumbledor put back the magic hat on it's shelf.

''We have a ceremonie for the first years, your house will chosen with the others'' the headmaster explained. ''There now, professor Mcgonagall, I do believe we have a few spare books from the graduates?''

The transfugaration teacher nodded and left the room knowing that he was asking her to give the books to them during their stay.

''Well now, school starts in a few days, you are welcome to stay and familiarise yourself with the school grounds, but beware of the forbidden forest, there are furiosous beast within our woods'' Dumbledor walked towards the exit and opened the door ''Well now, I still have business with professor Snape, you are welcome to come to the grand hall fo dinner, don't be late!''

The shinigami squad walked out the office and went down the staircase. Ichigo finally blurted out the question that everyone was asking silently:

''Why the hell do they know you?''

He stopped infront of the half elf and stopped, forcing her, and everyone that wanted to hear the answer, to stop.

''When I wal eleven, I was asked to come to this school to see they endangered the secrety of our world from the Muggles'' Natari answered as she tried to walk passed him. But Ichigo stepped back infront of her, making her stop again.

''Muggles?'' Renji butted as he took Ichigo's side.

''People without magic, they call them muggles'' She explained annoyed by this sudden interview.

''Why were you undercover here?'' Rukia joined as she crossed her arms.

''Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuf, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, the founders of this school, are originally from my planet Autremonde''

''Wait, what do you mean by 'your planet''' Cut Ichigo. Natari rolled her eyes.

''This is my world, in this world, we have mutiple planets, that these people are completly unaware of, and those four were born on the same planet as I. Around the 10th century, they fleed the civil war on Autremonde, with some few other sorcerers, used a transporter to earth, where magic is less powerful, and they created a new magic world. Different from ours, but very similar''

''Where magic is less powerful?'' Pointed out Hitsugaya.

''You know, if you guys want the story, you should stop interrupt me'' Natari replied as she crossed her arms. ''So when my goverment finally spotted where the founded their community, they sent me to investigate, because, well, I was the best 11 year old candidate'' She turned towards Hitsugaya. ''And yes, this planet only has one sun and one moon, making magic less powerful from where I am from, we had two suns and three moons''

On that, she queezed between Ichigo and Renji and left before they could ask her further question. They all let her leave, figuring that it might be hard for her to be back to this world, and if she never talked about it, she might have good reasons.

''So whose up for exploring?'' Matsumoto proposed as she bounced on Ichigo pressing her huge breasts on his back. Inoue puffed her cheeks and grabbed her friend's arm to also let him feel her large breasts, making him blush.

''Kurosaki-kun, let's visit the school together!'' She said with a blush. But Rukia butted in with a kick in Ichigo's face.

''We'll explore the school all together, now let's go you perv'' She took Ichigo by the ear and pulled him away and the little group followed them except for Kisuke. He was still worried about Natari-san. So he went on trying to find her.

He followed her spiritual pressure and found her on a bidge leading towards the school's background nearing the forbidden forest. She was there, leanning onto one of the windows, looking in the distance. Urahara walk-up towards her and leaned in the window next to her, as he appreciated the view. They didn't speak, they just stood there, admiring the landscape of the sun setting behind the mountains on the other side of the big lake.

''I came here in my first life, everything was so normal then, so much changed since those days'' she said with a doubt of nostalgie in her voice. Kisuke turned his head towards her as she kept looking at the scenery. ''Apparently, only two years have passed since my disappearence, I mean, my friends are still attending this school''

She looked down and scoffed.

''I mean, they were my best of friends outside of Cal'' she said. (Cal was a sorcerer from her own planet, her only friend there) ''I disappeared during the summer between my fourth and fifth year here. They'll want to know what happened to me''

A note of sadness added to her voice. She sobbed quietly as she whipped the first tears from her eyes. Kisuke moved from his window to join her in hers.

''What am I suppose to tell them?'' She finally asked as she turned her deep blue eyes towards him.

''The truth?'' Kisuke suggested.

''The truth?'' She scoofed loudly. ''Yeah, hey guys, long time no see! Where have I been for the past two years, hum, where do I start? I died, my genetics were modified, turns out I'm the vessel of the Light Goddess or whatever, I am now Immortal and I need to feed on human blood''

Kisuke nodded and understood her problem. She whipped off the tears and took hold on herself.

''Oh well, time to eat, I suppose. You coming?'' She said as she started to walk towards the grand hall. Kisuke nodded silently and took out a phial of blood from his pocket and handed over to her. Natari looked at it a moment before taking it.

''Thanks...''

Truth to be told, she hated to drink human blood, but as a vampire, she liked the taste but hated the moral of it. But what could she do about it? Nothing. She took it all before giving the phial back to Kisuke.

''Now, let's go eat and pretend that I am a normal human being'' she said with a smile and Kisuke responded to it with a sad smile.

''Even human, you aren't normal'' He said. Natari gave him an elbow to the ribs and he pouted loudly. ''Oww Natari-saan, that really hurt~~'' He said with his usual goofy voice. It wasn't really hurting, he was only trying to cheer her up and she responded with a laugh.

''Urahara, you baka''

A few days later, the Hogwarts express arrived to the school grounds and the student floaded the halls to get to the grand hall for dinner and the usual welcoming ceremonie of the first years. (Hitsugaya was placed with Gryffindor) After, Dumbledor got up and gave a big speech on what there wasn't any Quiddicth and the Triwizard tornement would take place that year.

''I would also welcome some special transfer student who came all the way from Japan for the occasion!'' He said loudly. Ichigo and the gand got up, but Natari stood still, trying not to bring any attention to herself, but she was already getting odd looks from Hermione who seemed to be recognizing her. Dumbledor also presented Kisuke as a grade student that would be mainly assisting professor Snape, but would assist the other teachers from time to time. After this, the feast started and they all ate with appetite (except for Natari that took a piece of this and that just for the show) and they all went back to their common room.

On their way there, she could hear over her shoulder:

''Isn't that who I think it is?''

''Yeah isn't that Natari Mang'il, the girl who disappeared two years ago?''

At the mention of her name, she changed route and decided to reach the common room from the secret passage ways. She tickled a door and slide into a narrow corridor where no one would follow her. But someone did follow her. Actually, two person followed her. Twins, both redheaded and very curious about her.

''Natari?'' Called George with a loud voice.

The girl stopped. She couldn't avoid the unevitable. She trembled and her heart beat ran faster. She turned slowly to face the two boys. The both grew taller and was now a head taller than her. She remembered when they were all about the same height in first grade... Not knowing what to say, she smiled and said:

''Surprise?''

N/A: What will happen next between the twins and Natari? Will they be happy to see her again or resentful that she disappeared on them ? You'll know on the next chapter !


	3. Chapter 2

Natari was surprised with the twins reaction, they jump out of excitement and didn't even asked where she was the past two years.

''So you are back on a secret mission?'' asked Fred with a suspicious eye. The twins haven't change: they were as goofy and happy as always. Being with them brought an old part of Natari's personality that she thought was dead.

''You can say that'' she said with whisper as if she was leading them into a big secret.

''What about?'' they asked in unisson, also lowering their voices.

''If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?'' she said with a wink. The twins seems very disappointed.

''Aw come on girl, you know you can trust us!'' exclaimed Fred.

The girl shook her head and she shrugged her shoulders as she raised her hands in sign of surrender.

''This is bigger than a simple investigation boys, can't tell you, sorry'' she replied. The twins exchange a look and they simutainlisly leaned against the wall each side of her. Natari pressed her back on the cold stone to be able to look at them properly.

''So now you are a big shot, is that it?'' started Fred.

''You went back to your planet'' George continued.

''Got a raise and forgot all about us?'' Fred finished.

Natari opened her mouth but no word came out, she looked at them one after the other and moved foward.

''No, it's not what you think, I was reassigned, trust me, I couldn't forget what happened here, they were the best years of my life!'' She finally spoke, defending herself.

''You didn't have any time to send an owl?'' they asked.

''It's hard to send an owl in space guys''

''But it managable from Japan'' Fred thought quickly.

Natari opened her mouth and closed it as she resigned to fight with them.

''I'm sorry, I should've send you an owl, sometimes I get preoccupied with work''

The two exchange another look and finally smiled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. With each twin standing at both of her sides like this brought her back very good memories.

''Don't worry big shot, we won't hold a grudge'' Said Fred.

''We do hope you'll stay awhile'' chained George.

''And next time, be sure to say goodbye before leaving!'' concluded the leader of the twins. She smiled and nodded. Satisfied the three of them walk like that towards the common room while Fred and Geore babbled about the Quidditch game last summer. Natari had seen the daily prophet and so she knew all about the story about Voldemort's mark in the sky that night, but the twins didn't brought it up, so she didn't asked.

The next day, they went to eat breakfast and Ichigo and the gang sat all together. Natari sat next to them and the twins sat infront of her followed with Lee.

''Ah! I so excited to get started with class!'' exclaimed Inoue with a smile. Fred and George looked at her with a grin.

''Will you introduce us to your secret squad, or you will pretend not to know them?'' asked Fred pointing the foreigners. The girl recieve a warning glance from Hitsugaya and Natari kicked Fred's leg from under the table but it was George that she hit.

''Ow! What did I ever did to you?'' He said with a chuckle.

''Sorry George, and Fred can't you be a little more discrete?'' She whispered. Fred raised his hands in self-surrender before jumping in his browled eggs.

''You told them?'' whispered Renji next to her. She shook her head.

''No, I haven't told them anything, they are just clever'' she said quietly. She cleared her throat and made the presentations. ''Fred, George, Lee (she spoke her names while pointing them) meet, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai''

They all exchange a slight nod and the twins attention went back to Natari.

''Hey Natari, we came up with a great idea'' Said Fred in a whisper.

''For the triwizard tournement'' continued George

''We know how to sign in'' they finalled in unisson.

Natari arqued an eyebrow intreague. She remembered very clearly that the boys were geniuses and they were quite the inventors. She leaned in as they also got closer and they both whispered:

'An aging potion''

Natari burst into laughters but realized that the twins were quite serious.

''Seriously? An againg potion? How will you two pull that off? I mean, Dumbledore will cast something on the cup that will take much more than a aging potion to sign up'' She said. The twins shook their head.

''Doubting our capabilities are we?'' Asked Fred with a grin. The twins exchanged an amused look and George leaned towards Natari.

''Meet us at the usual place at 7, you'll see that we are mad geniuses'' he said with a wink. Natari chuckled and then and idea stroke her.

''Wait, I could participate to the triwizard tournement'' she said. Hitsugaya heard the idea and gave her a warning glave that she ignored.

''Oh, so our aging potion isn't a so bad idea?'' Fred supported amused. Natari was quite the mischief herself during her visit at Hogwarts last time. She shook her head.

''No, I am pretty much sure it won't work, but I am technically 17'' She confessed as she lowered her voice.

The twins looked at her surprisedand she started explaining.

''You see, where I am from, we have 14 month in a year, so we grow older slower. But on earth, with 12 months, I've been here long enough to gain an extra year on you guys''

Their jaws fell and they both exclaimed:

''Rubbish!'' with a mix of indignation and jealousy.

''Brilliant!'' She replied with a smile.

''What is?'' Ron said as he arrived with Harry and Hermione. They all sat next to them, Ron and Hermione on her side and Harry on the twins side.

''Since I missed a year, I am technically 17'' lied Natari letting out the explanation of her planet had 14 month instead of 12. Ron jaw fell with envy.

''So you are going to put your name in the cup?'' Harry asked.

Natari shrudded her shoulders.

''I might give it a shot'' She answered with a smile. But she could see from the corner of her eye that the others disapprouved her idea.

''You are also turning 17 soon?'' said a voice behind her. She turned around and jumped on her feet seeing Angelica. They both took a look at each other before that Angelica took her in her arms. ''Ah Natari, it is so good to see you!''

''Same here Angelica, same here!''

They broke appart.

''I'll be 17 in october, so I am also thinking in submitting my name'' she said with a smile.

Natari gave in a laugh.

''You could submit your name, but they will clearly choose me!'' Natari threw in a challenging tone. Angelica frowned amused and came closer to her friend's face.

''Game on Mang'il'' she said before turning her heels and walk away. Natari smiled at her back and sat down. The twins were starring straight at her with a smirk.

''What?'' she asked. The boys shook their heads and murmured a 'nothing before finishing their plates.

''So we are starting with care of magical creatures?'' said Ichigo as Mcgonagall gave them their schedule. Renji frowned as he looked at his own schedule.

''Muggle studies?'' he said.

Natari chuckled and looked at her own program. On her monday schedule she had care of magical creatures (two hours), charms (one hour) and Alchemy (two hours) and Trafiguration (one hour).

''awww, we only have DADA on thursday'' whinned the twins. Natari checked her own schedule and realized they all had it at the same time. Hermione took a peek on to Natari's schedule.

''Alchemy?'' She said a bit surprised. ''That is a very advance class in magic!'' Natari shrugged. Hermione was the first one to discover that something was off with her a few years back. It was because of her geniuse brains that the Weasleys, Harry and her knew about her little secret.

''I went to a place where there was only Alchemists. Here we use magic, but there, it is the law of equivilent exchange, the science of magic. Transmutation''

Hermione nodded, assimilating the information but Ron only looked at her with a question mark in his eyes.

''So what is the point of learning it if we already have magic ?'' He asked.

''It wasn't with magic that Flammel became Immortal'' pointed out Harry. Ron nodded and continued his eggs.

''Ohhh I can't wait to have that divination class!'' Said Inoue still very excited. They all chuckled at that and then everyone went to their respectful class.

Natari shared her first class with Ichigo and Inoue. The last was almost galopping towards Hagrid's house. There was only a few people taking this class, fifteen at most and the most werre Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf. There was only two Slytherin. Ichigo and Natari walked side by side behind the group.

''So those were your friends during your visit here ?'' He asked with a low voice so that the others couldn't hear them. She nodded.

''they knew all about my mission then, so that is why they've guessed that I was again on an assignement.''

Ichigo nodded.

''Be careful of Hermione, the girl next to me'' she continued. ''She's the one who figured me out, she knew what I was back then and I wouldn't be surprised that she figures us out eventually.''

They all arrived at the enclosure where Hagrid usually gave his classes and they all sat down on the hay or on the brick wall. Natari sat between Inoue and Ichigo, bringing chuckles from the Slytherin.

''So Mang'il, you found more Weasley's relative did ya?'' Said the tall boy with a grin on his face. Natari rolled her eyes. She didn't miss the Slytherin's mockery.

''Yeah, figures that you would hang out with them'' said the girl pointing Ichigo's hair. Ichigo was going to stand up, but Natari put a hand on his arm to stop him. She turned her head towards them.

''Guys, you are in minority here, your little jokes won't impress anyone here, stop embarasse yourselves''

Her remark brought a few chuckles here and there and the two Slytherin crossed their arms and stood silent. The truth to be told, they were probably planning a revenge, but Natari didn't care, she was way past these little school dramas. If they actually knew everything about them, they would probably stay away from them, too afraid to get they're asses kicked.

Hagrid finally arrived from the forest, holding a big bucket of raw meat. Everyone muttered, wondering what he will show them, and Natari finally saw five black horses. Well, horses, they were mostly skeletons with skeleton wings, like underworld's pegasus.

''What in the world are those ?'' Asked Inoue as she brought her hands to her mouth, a bit horrified by the sight of them.

''Those?'' asked a Hufflepuff looking around without seeing anything. The three Gryfindors exchange a look. The creatures were right infront of them.

''Ye are probably wondering what I am showing ye today'' said Hagrid who have heard them. ''Some of ye can see them, some of ye can't''

''Thestrals, sir?'' Guessed a Ravenclaw.

''Yes, good guess miss Wick, five point' fer Ravenclaw'' Said Hagrid very happy. ''Thestral are very kind and beautiful creatures when ye can see them''

He threw a piece of raw meat in the air, and the rest of the class gulped when the piece of meat disappeared. That was because it caught and ate the whole thing.

''Why can't we see them?'' asked a Hufflepuff as she raised her hand. Hagrid looked at her and asked the following question:

''Who can see them?''

Ichigo, Inoue, Natari and miss Wick from Ravenclaw raised their hands.

''In order to see the Thestrals, ye must have seen death from up close'' He looked at the four who raised their hands. ''Care to feed them? Thestral love raw meet''

Inoue got up, very eager to care for them. Hagrid handed her a piece of meet and she handed it to one of the black pegasus. It gently too a piece a devoured it in one bite before thrusting it's snout on her face making her laugh. Natari got up and took a piece of meet before giving it to one of the Thestrals while Inoue was petting hers. The girls Slytherin got up too and Hagrid was happy to hand her a pece of meet. She waved the raw meet and squealled in surprise when one of them to it from her. She blindly put her hands infront of her and finally touched it. She smiled and started to pet the animal she couldn't see. Ichigo stayed where he was, not very interessested in developping a bound with an animal from another world. Everything went smoothly and Hagrid dismissed them. The day went on, Natari went to her classes and finally went to Transfuguration at the end of the day. She got into the classroom and saw Kisuke infront of the class with a black cat on the desk. She smirked, she knew that it was Yoruichi and guessed his intentions. She spotted an empty seat next to George and sat with him. She was actually surprised that he wasn't sitting with Fred, but she saw the latest with Angelina, both softly talking to each other. She must agreed that alot of things changed during the past two years. George eyes narrowed towards her with a smile.

''So how is your first day going so far?'' he asked as he pressed his head in his palm.

''Everything is going fine, it's strange though being here again'' she said with a smile.

Upfront, Kisuke saw his student speak with the redheaded boy. He noticed him this morning with her and at lunch. Before Mcgonagall arrival, he came closer to them. Natari saw him from the corner of her eye and turned her head towards him.

''Weren't you supposed to be with Snape?'' She asked with an amused smile on her face.

''Yeah.. he wasn't very pleased with me experimenting and blowing up a cauldron or two..''He said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. Natari laughed at that and George examined the ''grade student'' from head to toe.

''How do you know each other?'' he asked.

Natari turned his eyes towards him and smiled.

''Urahara taught me the way of the sword'' she answered with a smile. Seeing the sceptical look on his face she added : ''Japanese people are very found of their past with the samourai and stuff and Urahara taught me a thing or two''

He nodded and McGonagall arrived in the room and so the class started. Everyone had fun in changing their partner's hair color and they all tested Kisuke if he could show them a magic trick, and so he poke Yoruichi with his wand and the cat transformed into a beautiful tanned (and nude) woman, making the guys blush and McGonagall furious. I was laughing my ass off knowing that Yoruichi took a blast part into this. George's eyes were on Natari almost all class. He must admit that something about her was different, but her laugh was the same. It was very warming to be next to her.

That night, Natari waited that everyone was asleep in the dormitory before getting up. As she was a vampire, she didn't need to sleep anymore. So she walked down to the common room and found Hitsugaya standing there alone in his Shinigami uniform.

''You know people here could see you'' she pointed out but he ignored her.

''Something is coming closer'' he said.

The tenth captain took a step, and went through the wall and left the tower. Natari sighed. She was bored anyway, so she sat on the couch and got confy before getting out of her body.

''There, now I look like a normal person who've fell asleep infront of a fire'' she said outloud looking at her own body. She turned around and stepped out of the tower by passing through the wall. Hitsugaya was waiting for her, standing onto thin hair, bathing in the moonlight. His cold eyes were starring at the forbidden forest. Natari felt it too; a hollow was here. In the same mouvement, they went into the forest.

The forest was as spooky as ever. The trees were tall and massive, not letting a single moonshine in the dark and foogy forest. The two of them stood very still, using only their invisible senses to spot the hollow, since their visibility was reduce to nothing. They heard a _crack_ behind them and they both moved sideways to avoid a big arm hitting in their direction. In the darkness, they could see a pair of glowing red eyes before distinguish the hollow infront of them. It was approximatly 10 feet tall and had two pair of arms and one pair of legs.

''Careful'' said Hitsugaya, breaking the silence of the night. ''This one has a record of injuring one of our own. We wanted to send a fukutaicho to get rid of it, but it simple vanished''

''Guess it found it's way here'' Natari said as she unsheathe her sword. ''Now with the breach between our worlds, the spiritual energy is more interesting here''

The boy nodded.

''Be careful of it's saliva, the report says it actually acid'' Toshiro said as he unsheated his own sword. The two of them stood very still, anticipating the hollow's next move. Then, out of nowhere, a light shined on the hollow, pulling it's attention. Natari's heart dropped when a voice echoed in the silence.

''What the bloody hell is that?'' Said Hagrid's voice as he arrived at the scene.

A/N: Oh ho! first day in school and they're cover might already be blown ! What will happen with Hagrid? More importantly, what is the hollow going to do with him?


End file.
